songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Songs
__NOWYSIWYG__ .Version 3.2. Creating a songs page is easy, you just have to follow the steps! What To Put All you have to put are these below. Video:type a video name here ---- lyrics here |} Too lazy to put all these? Click on the song createplate on the top of the page Examples Examples from articles Complete Song Page With Only 1 Video Code taken from One Less Lonely Girl Video:Justin Bieber - One Less Lonely Girl ---- Alright let's go There's gonna be one less lonely girl One less lonely girl There's gonna be one less lonely girl One less lonely girl How many 'told ya's 'Let's start over's And shoulders Have you cried on before How many promises Be honest, girl How many tears you let Hit the floor How many bags you packed Just to take 'em back Tell me that How many either or's If you let me inside of your world There will be one less lonely girl Oh no I saw so many faces Before I saw you, you Now all I see is you Oh no don't need these other pretty faces like I need you 'Cause when you're mine In the world There will be one less lonely girl One less lonely girl One less lonely girl One less lonely girl There will be one less lonely girl I'm gonna put you first I'll show you what you worth If you let me inside your world There'll be one less lonely girl Christmas wasn't merry Fourteenth of February Not one of them spent with you How many dinner dates Set dinner plates And he didn't even touch his food How many torn photographs Are you tapping back Tell me That you didn't see an open door But no more If you let me inside of your world There'll be one less lonely girl Oh no saw so many pretty faces Before I saw you, you Now all I see is you Oh no don't need these other pretty faces 'Cause when you're mine In the world There'll be one less lonely girl One less lonely girl One less lonely girl One less lonely girl There's gonna be one less lonely girl I'm gonna put you first I'll show what your worth If you let inside your world There's gonna be one less lonely girl I can fix up your broken heart I can give you a brand new start I can make you believe I just wanna set one girl free 'Cause she's free to fall (free to fall) (fall in love) With me and my heart'd like to know When I got the key to take you and leave the world With one less lonely girl There's gonna be one less lonely girl One less lonely girl There's gonna be one less lonely girl One less lonely girl |} Instrumental Song Code taken from Flying Video:The Beatles - Flying (2009 Stereo Remaster) ---- |} 2-Video Song Code taken from My Way ---- And now the end is near And so I face the final curtain My friend I'll say it clear I'll state my case of which I'm certain I've lived a life that's full I traveled each and every highway And more, much more than this I did it my way Regrets I've had a few But then again too few to mention I did what I had to do And saw it through without exemption I planned each charted course Each careful step along the byway And more, much more than this I did it my way Yes there were times I'm sure you knew When I bit off more than I could chew But through it all when there was doubt I ate it up and spit it out, I faced it all And I stood tall and did it my way I've loved, I've laughed and cried I've had my fill, my share of losing And now as tears subside I find it all so amusing To think I did all that And may I say not in a shy way Oh no, oh no, not me I did it my way For what is a man what has he got If not himself then he has not To say the things he truly feels And not the words of one who kneels The record shows I took the blows And did it my way Yes it was my way |} 4-Video Song Code taken from Hello Goodbye ---- You say yes, I say no You say stop and I say go, go, go Oh, no You say goodbye and I say hello Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello. I say high, you say low You say why, and I say I don't know Oh, no You say goodbye and I say hello (Hello, goodbye, hello, goodbye) Hello, hello (Hello, goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello (Hello, goodbye, hello, goodbye) Hello, hello (Hello, goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye (Hello, goodbye) I say hello. Why, why, why, why, why, why Do you say goodbye Goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye Oh, no You say goodbye and I say hello Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello. You say yes (I say yes) I say no (But I may mean no) You say stop (I can stay) But I say go, go, go (Till it's time to go) Oh Oh, no You say goodbye and I say hello Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello-whoa-whoa Hello-o-o Hey-la, hey-la-hello-a Hey-la, hey-la-hello-a (cha oom-cha oom-cha) Hey-la, hey-la-hello-a (whoo-oo) Hey-la, hey-la-hello-a (hey-la) Hey-la, hey-la-hello-a (cha oom-cha oom-cha) Hey-la, hey-la-hello-a (whoo-hoo) Hey-la, hey-la-hello-a (cha oom-cha) Hey-la, hey-la-hello-a (cha oom-cha) Hey-la, hey-la-hello-a |} Needed Templates *Template:SongBox/Header *Template:SongBox *Template:SongBox/Footer *'Only For Songs With More Than One Video:' Template:Cover